


Когда догорят фонарики

by Yozhik



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Когда догорят фонарики

Кот молчит.  
Кот с подозрением косится на человека, на круглой мордочке очень чётко написано «Я тебя не знаю, но я тебя съем».  
– В конце концов, это невежливо, – не выдерживает наконец Натори.  
Кот молчит.  
Натори пожимает плечами. Его самого дико клонит в сон, кажется, шататься по окрестностям ещё полночи после фестиваля было далеко не самой лучшей идеей; уж точно не в его случае – когда последний относительно выходной день был с месяц назад, то работа, то духи, то ещё что. Но не составить компанию Нацумэ было бы просто невежливо, даром, что мальчик его особо и не приглашал.   
Кот молчит. Натори демонстративно вздыхает.  
– Между прочим, – говорит он, – ещё часа четыре назад, пока у меня были деньги на жареную рыбу, я был свой в доску. Прекрати. Я, в отличие от некоторых, его не съем и даже на Тетрадь не претендую.  
Кот громко фыркает. И спрашивает:  
– А рыбы точно не осталось?  
Натори легко треплет спящего Нацумэ по волосам; мальчик что-то сонно бормочет и отворачивается.  
– Найдётся.


End file.
